


Roommate Romance

by BlackPencilKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPencilKitten/pseuds/BlackPencilKitten
Summary: Gladio's late arriving home, so Loqi turned to reading one of his romance novels.





	Roommate Romance

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAREST FRIEND REDARMYGRIF
> 
> WE LOVE AND SUPPORT A WONDERFUL FRIEND

Loqi almost misses the creak of a door being opened, but he didn’t miss the heavy footsteps that follow. He closes the book he was reading and tosses it somewhere further on the bed before jumping to his feet.

“Amicitia, it’s about time you returned!”

“Come on, I said you could call me Gladio.” Gladio’s voice is tired but joking nonetheless, and Loqi can’t help but chuckle. He pulls Gladio into a hug, humming as it’s returned.

“Gladiolus, if you’re so insistent.”

Gladio’s laugh is low and heavy, and Loqi squeaks when he’s pulled off the ground in a tight hug. He’s spun around in a slow circle before he’s set back down.

**“** Rations were handed out earlier--I can make you a plate!”

“We ate when we got back. Sorry for making you wait.”

Loqi makes is a soft ‘ah’ sound, he didn’t consider the many practical reasons Gladio would be late. His stomach growls to agree.

“Didn’t eat?”

“I was saving it for you--or well, us!”

Gladio snorts and pushes Loqi into the kitchenette. With a sigh he pulls out the rations and starts preparing his food. He hears the bed creak and glances over to see Gladio stretch out, and he smiles before returning to his work.

When he brings his meal to bed to eat, he sees Gladio flipping through a book, one Loqi recognizes. Gladio gives him a smug look.

“You were so bored, you turned to my ‘shitty romance novels’?”

Loqi scoffs as he sits down.

“No, I thought I’d read the first few pages to confirm they’re as bad as I thought.”

“The first few, hm?” Loqi flushes at Gladio’s teasing tone. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Loqi tries to get away with mumbling an answer, but Gladio pulls him closer to hear. It only takes Gladio smiling against his hair for him to cave.

“The main character just agreed to a roommate situation with someone he hardly knows, but it’s their only option.” From Gladio’s muffled laughter, Loqi knows he’s said too much.

“That’s at  _ least _ Chapter 4.”

“We have different ideas on how much ‘the first few pages’ is, so what?” Loqi considers the first few pages to be the first two, but he knows if he mentions it he’ll be in for a passionate lecture on judging books by their covers, or lack thereof.

“You like it~”

“Action adventure is the superior genre and will never be dethroned-”

“But?” Gladio’s growing smile is audible, and Loqi couldn’t stop it if he tried.

“...But, romance looks okay.” The following cackle makes Loqi scoff again, even if he smiles as he does.

“I thought you’d like it! You always came off like a romance kind of guy deep down.” If Loqi had to compare himself to Gladio, he’d say they’re nothing alike. Then again, he found himself attracted to him nonetheless. There’s nothing he can really do about it.

“Don’t expect much, I’m barely past the beginning.”

“That won’t be a problem. In fact,” Gladio pulls Loqi back enough that Loqi’s using him as a backrest, Loqi doesn’t protest. “Want me to read to you while you eat?”

“That’s entirely unnecessary--”

“It’ll get you caught up faster, then we can read together~”

Loqi considers it for a minute, and his reluctant but amused sigh is all Gladio needs to flip to the right spot in his book. Loqi starts eating his food, and as Gladio begins to read aloud, Loqi decides there’s few things better than okay meal, a good book, and a great roommate, or maybe a lover. He’ll bring up the possibility later.


End file.
